The Gunhawk Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Terror Trail! | Synopsis2 = The Gunhawk has been captured by a tribe of Shoshone Native Americans and their chief orders him tortured. Red manages to survive the whipping and the chief decides that the Gunhawk is worthy a challenge to determine if he will live or die. The chief gets three of his greatest warriors and tells the Gunhawk if he can defeat all three unarmed he will be allowed to leave with his life if he manages to collect the three necklaces off the warriors. The Gunhawk is released into the woods to be hunted by the three warriors. Red hides out in a tree and manages to catch the first warrior off guard and remove his necklace and takes his knife. The next one tries to get him with a bow and arrow, but Gunhawk uses the knife to wound the warrior and steal his necklace. The third one attacks him on a mountain cliff. During the fight, Gunhawk gets the third necklace and throws the warrior off the cliff. Returning to the Shoshone village, Gunhawk is commended for his skills and is set free by the chief. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Shoshones Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Billy's One Shot | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Guns That Built a Schoolhouse! | Synopsis4 = Riding into the town of Bedlam and spots some children fishing. After showing them a trick on how to catch fish, he learns that they have no school in town to teach the children, that the money being sent from nearby Janesville was due a week ago but never showed up. Gunhawk decides to look into things and rides into town to talk to the local sheriff. When he tries to hitch his horse Blaze some outlaws hassle him, but Gunhawk easil deals with them. He learns from the sheriff that the money went missing and that since then Jake Lacey a local cardsharp has offered a new loan at fifty percent of the loan. Suspecting something suspicious going on, Gunhawk rides to Janesville and learns that the money was indeed shipped but it went missing and the claims that a fifty percent deposit on another loan is not true. Gunhawk realizes that Lacey is up to something and returns to Bedlam. He arrives just as the sheriff has been shot for confronting Lacy and his men. Gunhawk storms into the local saloon where Lacy confirms that he stole the money. A gunfight breaks out, but the Gunhawk is the victor, succeeding in wiping out Lacy and his entire gang. With the stolen money recovered, the Gunhawk sees that the school is built in Bedlam. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}